Sunflower
by Zylis
Summary: Lelouch's voice is haunting Suzaku while he and Nunally are dealing with the 1 year aniversary of the death of the 99th Emperor of Britania. Set 1 year post-R2. Rated T.


_**Hey all! I haven't posted anything in ages, school is pretty crazy since its my senior year and all and I'm almost done! Haha I can't believe it my last set of exams are coming up and then that's it :D Anyway, This is just a little thing I came up with in about an hour because I was watching a few episodes of Code Geass and it got me thinking. Also, I haven't been posting but I have been writing a little bit, I've been working on a few multi-chapter stories but I annoyingly find myself procrastinating them all the time. Grrr I really need to just focus on one, but I can't when a new idea pops into my head...I shall stop rambling. Hope you enjoy this little thing that I came up with in about an hour, I just felt like I needed to post SOMETHING!**_

_**Also, it isn't a happy, go dance on a rainbow yaoi/shonen-ai fic, its a bit depressing really. Set post R-2.**_

_**~Naz-Chan**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.

**Rating:** T

Sunflower

Suzaku stood in the dully lit room, staring at the throne that had been slowly collecting a sheet of dust over the year that had passed since the 99th Emperor had sat on its velvet cushions. His hands gripped tightly at the hard, oval like object that he held. He was glad he was standing in this room alone, if anyone were to see him now, they would see the wreck that he had become.

His once lively green eyes stared at the red velvet cushioning of the chair dully, the spark of life that had once erupted through him like an explosive volcano had died. His brave, loving face had cracked away to revel a new one.

Cold and broken.

His footsteps echoed through the empty room as he strode towards the throne, a loud thunk followed as he collapsed onto one of his knees, the other still raised. He was positioned as if he were about to be knighted. His head hung low, staring at the golden feet of the throne. The muscles of his hands started to ache from holding the hard object so tightly. He couldn't think of how else to hold it though, something he hated so much, other than as if it were a person and he were trying to crush their jugular.

"_Suzaku?"_

He didn't acknowledge the call of his name. He'd fallen for this trick too many times.

"_Suzaku!"_

Suzaku let out a gust of air, trying to calm himself as he felt his heart pick up pace.

"_Suzaku, answer me!"_

The brunette teenager's neck muscles twitched as he started to raise his head, but he stopped himself and mentally scolded himself.

"_Suzaku, don't make me command you to answer me...What's wrong?"_

"_Suzaku!" _

"No," Suzaku whispered quietly, forcing himself to not move a muscle. He couldn't acknowledge the voice. Not anymore, he didn't want to be called crazy. Even though he knew that what was happening to him now was slowly turning him insane.

"_We must do it for the Zero Requiem, Suzaku..."_

"_Do you trust me, Suzaku? Because I trust you, with my life."_

"_L__ook after Nunally for me..."_

"_You can't back out now, you promised."_

"_It's good to see you again. Seven years since we used the signal."_

That smile.

Suzaku shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out seeing that stunning smile, those beautiful eyes.

"_H__ave you forgotten about Euphy?"_

"Don't bring her into this," Suzaku bit out.

"_Suzaku!"_

"Please," Suzaku whispered, wishing for the voice to leave him but also wishing to cling onto it forever.

"_I command you, live!"_

"No," Suzaku whimpered. His raised knee collapsed to the hard tiled floor beside the other. He could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat.

"_Suzaku..."_

The way his name was said by that voice, huskily and sexy, shot straight to his groin. Suzaku whimpered once more. Again, glad that no one was in the room with him as he fell apart on the floor and kneeled before _his_ throne pathetically.

"_**I love you."**_

Suzaku's head shot up at those words. When he had heard them the first time his world had changed completely. Shifting from a world of destruction, murder and sorrow to one of beauty. That day he had felt as if his heart was going to explode. He had never been more alive than that day.

Suzaku growled low in his throat and moved into a standing position faster than one would have thought possible.

With a scream, he threw the hard object towards the wall opposite him. The sound of it breaking exploded around the echoing room and he stared at the broken bits of Zero's helmet, the front of it now in small pieces. His whole body trembled as he took shaky breaths. Something warm and wet hit his lip and salt invaded his taste buds. Touching his cheek he felt more tears slide against his skin. He was crying. Before he could stop himself, his tough, knightly attitude fell and he sobbed. The sound of his emotions overflowing resonated off of the spectacular throne room walls and tile floor.

Suzaku sank to the floor, slamming a wrist onto the mosaic-style tiles. It stung as he cut his knuckles on the side of one of them, but he didn't care. The pain didn't really register in his mind.

He stared at the broken mask of Zero with hatred. His sobs subsided but his tears didn't, instead they continued to collect on the floor in front of him.

Suzaku Kururugi, a once strong, protective, loyal and brave Knight sat there on the cold tiled floor.

Broken and bleeding.

And that was how Nunally found him an hour later.

She rushed forwards, sliding onto the floor beside him. Throwing the flowers she held in her hands to the ground. She flung her small, fragile arms around his muscular shoulders and buried her face into his tan neck.

"I didn't know where you had gone," she whispered.

"Sorry," Suzaku muttered into her ear and his heart clenched as he felt her little body shake as she started to sob. Nunally couldn't control the broken wail that escaped her lips and Suzaku squeezed her tightly, letting her tears soak through his shirt. In turn, Nunally didn't seem to mind the warm tears that Suzaku shed which dripped every now and again onto her left forearm.

Suzaku stared through his tears at Nunally's forearm, her skin was pale and creamy, identical to that of her brothers. He hadn't touched or seen her brother's skin in a year. He bit his lip as a wave of sadness hit him again like a brick wall.

They sat together on the floor like this until Nunally's sobs stopped and she pulled away from him slowly. Rising on shaky legs she reached down and gathered up the flowers she had discarded. Suzaku pulled himself off the ground slowly and watched as she gathered them into her hand once again. He offered her his hand and she gripped it gently with her own. She led them out of the throne room and out of the palace that had once housed their loved one. They walked through the grand garden in the morning sun.

They came to a stop at a small headstone which Suzaku had carved and engraved himself with the help of Nunally's design and words. Together they bent their heads in prayer. Nunally spoke softly to her brother while Suzaku gave them their privacy. When she was finished she wandered over to him.

"Here. You spent so long picking them I think you should give them to him," she stated, handing Suzaku the flowers. He looked at her uncertainly before nodding slowly. She sent him a small sad smile before she moved away from the grave to give him privacy.

"These flowers hold a lot of memories for us, some of the best in my life." He bit his lip to stop any tears that threatened to fall and he placed the flowers down gently at the head of the grave. "I don't know about you, but they were the happiest times of my life when we could just be…us. I miss you. So much..."

"**I love you."**

Nunally came back a moment later, slipping her hand back into Suzaku's and he looked down at her, both sending each other comforting looks. He turned slowly and together they started wandering back towards their home. He stopped momentarily to stare back at the grave.

The bright yellow of the flowers Suzaku had placed on the grave were vibrant and eye catching against the other bushes and flowers that grew around it. Really, they couldn't be rivaled by any other flower because they held the memories of two boys' just minutes before the freedom they once had was cruelly stolen from them. These Sunflowers were picked from the very field that the two boys had spent hours playing in everyday when they were young.

As Suzaku turned away again he could hear Lelouch's voice whisper on the breeze. This time when the words hit him he didn't scream or cry. The sound of Lelouch's voice sending a pleasant shiver down his spine and a warm, glowing feeling in his heart.

This time his voice worked like magic and a small smile split across Suzaku's face.

"_**I love you, Suzaku."**_

"_**I love you more than anything, L**__**elouch."**_


End file.
